


Le vent les emporte

by FroggNo1



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Anger, Angst with a Happy Ending, Case Fic, Childhood, Childhood Sexual Abuse, Cigarettes, Crime Scenes, Drug Use, Falling In Love, Friendship/Love, M/M, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Suspense
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 20:06:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6023020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FroggNo1/pseuds/FroggNo1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Il y a dix ans, la famille Watson a accueillit Sherlock Holmes sous son toit. Un petit animal blessé qui ne parlait pas et qui voyait bouger les ombres, la nuit. John a chassé beaucoup d'ombres pour lui. Maintenant ils ont seize ans. Ils sentent la cigarette, l'herbe fraîche et la sueur d'enfant. Et lorsqu'ils échangent un regard, le monde pourrait brûler tout autour. <br/>Mais lorsque Sherlock tombe amoureux, lorsque son terrible, traumatique passé le rattrape, lorsque la drogue étend son ombre, que la cruauté des adultes tue l'innoncence des enfants, bien des choses changent. <br/>Happy Ending !</p>
            </blockquote>





	Le vent les emporte

  
 Ce samedi 19 juin 2012 est un jour extatique pour les Londoniens. Le soleil écrase la ville. Ses rayons s’étalent sur un ciel vide. La chaleur est un monstre silencieux qui rampe sur l’asphalte et dévore la fraîcheur de l’ombre. L’air est flou au-dessus du bitume, des voitures abandonnées au parking. L’air est immobile. L’air s’est tiré. Cette journée est un enfer sur Terre.

Les cris rebondissent d’un côté à l’autre du terrain, percent la distance et les flashs de couleur jaunes et verts s’entremêlent.

 

_Putain. De journée. De merde._

 

Il inspire difficilement. De sa longue main blanche il balaye ses paupières et ses tempes qui gouttent. Il a vaguement conscience de la présence de John, à quelques mètres sur sa gauche, et c’est à peu près le dernier point de repère que son cerveau bouilli accepte d’enregistrer. La crinière blonde qui slalome.

Sherlock Holmes penche sa tête bouclée vers un sol d’herbe jaune, de terreau desséché. Tout ça a été piétiné tant de fois aujourd’hui. C’est irrécupérable, on ne déduira plus rien de cette terre battue. Si ce n’est un duel de testostérones.

Son souffle est court, la sueur colle le t-shirt contre sa peau. La poussière du stade s’infiltre partout et s’accroche sur ses lèvres, dans ses cheveux. Sur sa nuque humide.

 

« Holmes ! »

 

Sherlock se redresse. Il ne va pas croiser les yeux de cet enfoiré. Non. Il peut crever lui et son sifflet. Il peut s’étouffer avec sa casquette de coach.

 

« C’est la balle qu’il faut mater, Holmes ! Pas tes baskets ! La balle ! »

 

Sherlock grince des dents. La balle n’a  aucun intérêt  _crétin_. Il reprend un trottinement vague. De loin, il renvoie l’illusion partielle d’un  joueur comme un autre. Les yeux de l’adolescent  survolent rapidement le mouvement brouillon des deux équipes. Ce jeu -l’une des plus grandes inepties de la race humaine, après la religion et les comédies romantiques- n’est pas une question de balle. C’est du relationnel.

Pour la classe A-level première année de Weavers Fields High Scool, le  _football_ c’est Jonathan Small : 1m78, une forte carrure, parce que forte obstination à l’utilisation des altères, une voix puissante et grave qui lui confère l’autorité, une figure qui remplit les critères de beauté du commun, de l’assurance, une petite amie ridiculement blonde affalée sur les gradins et un entrainement cardio de deux heures, à raison de trois, non, quatre fois par semaine. Il est  _le_  stéréotype, dans toute sa splendeur. Un noyau effervescent de protons musculaires, et tout autour, les électrons s’agitent. Convergent et s’étirent à nouveau.

La balle ne s’échappe jamais bien longtemps de l’atome. Et selon les statistiques les plus rudimentaires, si Small appartient à l’équipe jaune, alors l’équipe jaune remportera le match. Le score en sera même écrasant, si l’on en juge par les visages rouges et frustrés des joueurs en vert.

 

Sherlock baisse le nez vers son propre dossard. Vert.

 

John doit être en train d’étouffer de rage, quelque part sur le terrain.

 

John est incroyablement bon au football. Rapide, calculateur, endurant. Ses yeux transpercent l’espace à la recherche d’une ouverture. D’une passe. Il est constamment en mouvement. Concentré. Un foutu mauvais perdant.

Sherlock se dit que John aurait pu être à la place de Small. Facilement. Il aurait même été meilleur. Mais John n’est pas assez populaire. Il n’est pas populaire du tout. Parce qu’il est l'ami de Sherlock. Deux frères, c’est comme ça qu’on les voit.

 

_Ils ne comprennent rien._

 

Cependant qu’il chasse de sa poitrine le sentiment de culpabilité qu’il ressent parfois envers John, Sherlock pivote à la recherche de l’éclair blond. Et parce que sa conscience si puissamment active est exclusive à cette recherche, il ignore qu’une masse corporelle de près de 85 kilos l’a pris pour cible et s’est élancée en sa direction à grande vitesse.

 

Longtemps avant qu’il n’entende John crier, Sherlock est percuté par un poids rapide et lourd. Le choc puissant le propulse sur quelques mètres. Ce n’est qu’une fois qu’il subit la deuxième collision avec le  sol sec du terrain que Sherlock perçoit la douleur. Elle est comme le craquement bref du briquet qui s’allume sous une vague de gaz. La flamme vacille entre la noirceur de ses côtes et l’explosion détonne, violente.

Ses oreilles sifflent. L’air ne passe plus.

 

…

 

John regarde tomber Sherlock et ce temps lui semble long. Plus long qu’il ne devrait. Son corps musculeux est tendu, immobile. Son souffle, lourd d’avoir tant couru. Sa bouche encore ouverte sur le cri que l’imbécile n’a pas entendu.  _Pourquoi tu n’as pas entendu ?_

Il s’élance, écrase de son pas vif la distance qui le sépare du long corps étendu. Il n’a pas conscience des formes qui filent autour de lui. Du match qui se poursuit.

 

John s’agenouille aux côtés de son ami. Il se penche, son ombre s’étend sur le visage blanc. « Sherlock ? » Les paupières de Sherlock cillent, rapides. « Ça va ? »

 

La tête bouclée acquiesce vaguement. Il ne peut pas respirer, John remarque. Il glisse une main sous la nuque de son ami, la soulève avec précaution. « Dis quelque chose. » Il ordonne, anxieux.

Sherlock s’agrippe à son épaule, grimace lorsqu’il se redresse. Lentement. Péniblement. John fronce les sourcils, parce que Sherlock ne dit rien. Sherlock ouvre la bouche et inspire. Le son qu’il produit est mauvais, douloureux. Il inspire encore. Et encore. L’air trouve son chemin jusqu’aux poumons. Le rythme de sa respiration erratique se fait plus régulier.

Il croise le regard de John et ce qu’il lit dans les pupilles claires ne lui plaît pas. John a trop de colère en lui. Beaucoup trop, encore une fois.

 

« Sherlock ? » La voix est dure. Sévère. Vibrante, aussi. « Réponds-moi, est-ce que ça va ? »

 

Le sifflet résonne, strident au-dessus du terrain. « Hope ! Qu’est-ce que c’est que ce bordel ? » Le coach s’avance vivement au milieu des étudiants. Son visage violacé se tord lorsqu’il hurle.

Jeff Hope s’est arrêté à courte distance de sa victime. Les mains sur les hanches. Il ricane. « Je l’avais pas vu,  coach. »

 

Sherlock resserre sa prise sur l’épaule de John. « John. » Le blond se détourne déjà. « John, ne fais rien s’il te plaît. »

D’un mouvement sec John s’est défait de la main de Sherlock. Il se relève, pivote sur lui-même. Du coin de l’œil, il devine que le coach s’avance vers eux. Les camarades de classe qui s’approchent, toutes couleurs confondues. Grégory Lestrade est tout près, il lui parle. John n’entend pas. John n’entend rien, si ce n’est le ricanement de Jeff Hope. Jeff Hope qui se tient là, qui le scrute. Moqueur.

John expire lentement par le nez, puis il se met en marche. D’un pas long, rapide, il s’approche de l’étudiant qui mesure bien une tête de plus que lui et tandis qu’il s’approche, le visage de Hope perd de son assurance.

 

« Watson ! » La voix du coach au loin.

 

Lorsqu’il n’est plus qu’à un mètre de son adversaire, John élève ses deux bras. Des bras fermes et forts. Il empoigne le dossard de Hope, le tire brusquement et dans un même élan, il pousse. Jeff Hope tangue de trois pas en arrière. Son visage reflète l’étonnement. Il ouvre la bouche et avant d’avoir pu produire le moindre son, John l’empoigne à nouveau. 

 

« John ! »

 

Et pousse.

 

John ne répond pas à l’appel de Grégory. Ses mâchoires palpitent. Jeff Hope a vacillé sérieusement. Ses genoux ont flanché. John s’avance une dernière fois. Cette fois-ci, il ne tend qu’un bras et du plat de la main, il frappe la large poitrine de son vis-à-vis.

 

Jeff s’effondre sur le derrière. Ses yeux écarquillés roulent dans leur orbite, observent, dans l’attente d’un nouvel assaut. Finalement, il ouvre la bouche : « C’est quoi ton problème, Watson ? » Sa voix est un murmure incertain.

C’est une vraie question, John se dit.

 

« Ne refais  _jamais_  ça. »

 

John crache. La giclée de salive échoue à quelques centimètres du genou de Hope. Il se détourne. La tête joufflue de Grégory apparaît dans son champ de vision, et derrière lui, le coach. Plus loin, Sherlock, qui tente de se relever. Et qui tangue.

 

« John calme toi, ok ? » Grégory donne de légères tapes sur son épaule. « Il avait pas fait gaffe, c’est tout vieux. »

 

John tourne en rond, avance de trois pas dans un sens, de cinq pas dans l'autre. Progressivement, il se calme, il redescend. Lorsqu'il il redescend, il doit être en mouvement. De l’air.  _De l’air_.

 

« Watson ! » La voix du coach est un aboiement. Il rejoint l’attroupement qui s'est réunit autour de Jeff. Jeff qui se relève.  Les adolescents échangent entre eux des commentaires criés, l'éclat de leurs voix empli l'atmosphère d'une insupportable cacophonie. John bascule en avant. De ses deux mains terreuses, il appuie sur l'os de ses genoux. Il secoue au-dessus de l'herbe sa frange blonde.   

 

« Qu’est-ce qui te prend Watson ? »

 

John se redresse, mâchonne sa lèvre inférieure. « Je sais pas, coach. »

 

« On en a déjà parlé, Watson. » Étonnamment, la voix s’adoucie. Le coach jette un coup d'œil à Hope, puis à Sherlock. « Tu dois contrôler ta colère. Ils ne te louperont pas aux prochains conseils de classe, crois-moi. Si tu tiens à revenir à Weavers Fields l'année prochaine, il va falloir que tu fasses disparaître ces excès de violence. C'est compris ? »

 

John acquiesce. Ses yeux fixent la silhouette floue de Sherlock, derrière l'épaule du coach. « J’ai pété un câble coach. C’est la chaleur, je pense. Ça n’arrivera plus. »

 

« C’est la même chose à chaque fois. Ecoute… » Il se tourne de nouveau vers Sherlock, qui tient enfin sur ses jambes. « Ramène-le à l’intérieur, il faut qu’il voie une infirmière. Puis tu bois un grand verre d’eau, et tu nous rejoins. »

 

« Ok, coach »

 

« Ok ? »

 

John acquiesce encore.

 

« Allez, bouge de là. » 

 

John saisit le coude de Sherlock et l’entraîne à travers le terrain. Il est calme maintenant. La rage s’est écoulée, diluée à travers les canaux de ses veines. Il avance lentement, calque son pas sur celui, hésitant, de Sherlock. Sherlock qui respire avec difficulté, appuyé contre l'épaule de John. De son bras droit, John enserre la poitrine blessée de son ami. Il y a peut-être quelque chose de cassé là-dedans, John pense. Le brun grimace à chaque pas.

 

« Moins vite ? » John demande.

 

Sherlock secoue la tête de droite à gauche.

 

Ils rejoignent l’ombre du gymnase, au bout d’un temps qui leur semble immensément long. Ils ont traversé la fournaise du terrain comme on traverse un désert. D’un bras, John pousse la lourde porte du bâtiment, tandis que de l’autre, il soutient fermement le t-shirt trempé de Sherlock.

Les vestiaires sont vides. Cet endroit habituellement si plein de formes désordonnées, de cris rebondissant contre les murs hauts, est désormais un havre de paix. De fraîcheur. Le soleil passe à travers les vitres poussiéreuses. La porte claque derrière eux.

Sherlock s’assied précautionneusement sur l’un des larges bancs qui longent les casiers de leur vestiaire. Son regard cherche celui de John. John qui lui fait face, adossé contre le rebords d'émail d'un lavabo. John qui ne le regarde pas. John, encore pâle de sa fureur d’avant.

 

 _Il va parler._  Sherlock pense.  _Il va dire que c’était mal_.  _Puis il pardonnera._   _Comme d’habitude._

 

John ouvre la bouche. Sherlock ne quitte pas des yeux le visage de son ami, dont la teinte s'est halée, sous l'écrasante lumière de juin. John est énervé. Contrarié. Agacé par les inévitables enfantillages du jeune génie.

 

Mais il n’est plus  _en colère_.

 

« T’as fumé. » John demande, sec. Ce n’est pas vraiment une question.

 

« Oui. »

 

John lève soudainement les yeux, piqué à vif par le ton désinvolte de son ami. Leurs regards s'accrochent.  _Enfin_.

 

« Arrête ça. »

 

« Quoi  _ça_  ? » Les lèvres de Sherlock s'étirent sur un innocent sourire. Il sait ce qui va être dit. Ce qui va être fait. John a besoin de ça, cette mascarade de réprimande. Si John a besoin de ça, Sherlock le lui donne.

 

« Cette voix hautaine. » John rétorque. Toujours immobile. « Et ce sourire débile. Sherlock sérieusement… Fumer de l’herbe avant le match c’est… Ton cerveau s’est fait la malle ou quoi ? Regarde-toi. » Sherlock ne se regarde pas. Ses yeux demeurent effrontément rivés sur ceux de John. « T’es tellement trempé de sueur, tu…Tu dégoulines, c’est pas humain. »

 

Dans un demi-sourire, le ton stricte de John perd de son maintien. Il contrôle son amusement de justesse. « Et tu pues. »

 

Sherlock serre les lèvres. S’il rit, John va se refermer comme une huître.

 

« T’avais pas vraiment besoin de faire ça, reconnais. » John reprend, hausse les sourcils. « T’avais envie de m'emmerder. C'est pour ça que t'es allé te défoncer avant le match. Parce que je t’ai inscrit. »

 

Sherlock coupe court au contact visuel.

 

« Pas vraiment pour t'emmerder, John. » Il entreprend une suite de gestes douloureux afin de s’extirper de son t-shirt. « J’avais pas envie de participer à  _ça_. C’est du suicide de courir par cette chaleur. M'inscrire à ce  _match_   _de fin d'année_...» A travers le tissus humide, il prend une voix geignarde. « C’est le truc le plus  _con_ que tu m’aies jamais forcé à faire. J’avais dans l’idée de me faire vomir. Mais… » Il se contorsionne. « J’ai pas réussi. »

 

John étouffe un rire. Les gesticulations de Sherlock ont quelque chose de pitoyable.

 

« Besoin d’aide, peut-être ? » Il ne dissimule pas l'ironie de sa voix.

 

Sherlock lâche un « non » fier et étouffé. John ignore la réponse négative. Il agrippe la loque puante à deux mains avant de tirer d’un geste sec, geste qui arrache à Sherlock un cri de douleur.

 

« Pardon ! Pardon,  _pardon_  ! »

 

John s’accroupit entre les genoux de Sherlock, le visage à hauteur du long torse nu.

 

« Excuse-moi. Ça va ? » John souffle honteusement. 

 

 Sherlock le fusille du regard. Une meurtrissure d’un violet noirâtre s’étend sur quinze bons centimètres de peau diaphane. John avance une main prudente et effleure le bleu, sans oser palper davantage.

 

« C’est cassé, tu crois ? » John laisse traîner la pulpe de ses doigts sur la commotion. 

 

Sherlock réprime un frisson.

 

 _Les doigts de John. Doux. Froids._  

 

Il cligne des yeux.

 

« Non. » Sherlock fronce le nez au son de sa propre voix. Un croassement à proprement parler.

 

« Sherlock, est-ce que t’as vu la taille de ce… »

 

Sherlock lâche un soupir irrité, il repousse les doigts de John d’une tape vive.

 

« Eh ! » John se relève.

 

« Oui j’ai vu la taille de ce bleu. C’est rien. Retourne sur le terrain, je vais rentrer. »

 

Sherlock serre les mâchoires. Il faut qu’il fume une clope. Il faut qu’il pense. Quelque chose est en train de se passer à l’intérieur. Quelque chose se passe, depuis trop longtemps déjà. Il a tenté de l'ignorer, mais  _ça_ revient. Ça revient  _toujours_. Et à chaque fois plus fort. Sherlock le sent remuer, là, au plus profond de son corps. Il faut qu’il aille le chercher. Qu’il creuse. Qu’il tire. Qu’il analyse. 

 

Il a besoin d’être seul pour faire  _ça_.

 

Sherlock, à  son tour, évite le regard bleu de son ami. Il sait la tête que John fait, en ce moment. John est blessé. Dix ans qu’ils partagent la même maison. La même chambre. Les même parents. La même insupportable grande soeur. John restera blessé par les imprévisibles froideurs de Sherlock.

Sherlock qui pourtant connait l’effet qu’ont sur ce joli visage ses propres mauvaises humeurs : le visage de John blêmit. Ses lèvres sont ouvertes, mais il ne dit rien. Il ne dit rien parce que dans sa gorge un noeud s'est noué. Un noeud de frustration. De peine. Toutes sortes de sentiments négatifs, qui ne laissent néanmoins pas de place à la colère, la véritable. John n'a jamais de  _véritable_  colère pour Sherlock. Jamais. Il n'y arrive simplement pas. 

 

John serre les dents. Il passe une main crispée dans la tignasse de ses cheveux, les yeux tournés vers la porte des vestiaires.

 

« Tu es sûr ? Tu veux pas que je rentre avec toi ? » Il ose encore demander, incapable de se taire pour  _un_ simple refus.

 

« Oui. » Le ton est plus doux. Sherlock pousse gentiment le mollet de John du bout de sa basket. « Tu veux pas rater la fin. Et je vais bien. » Sherlock ajoute, avant que John ne lui assure que non, qu'il se fout la fin du match où je pense. Qu’il veut rester avec lui. Qu'il veut l'accompagner. Qu'ils doivent rentrer à la maison.  _Tous les deux._

 

John ne dit pas « ok », ni même « à tout à l’heure ». Il hoche la tête et s’en va.

 

Il est comme ça.

 

Lorsque la porte se referme derrière John, Sherlock pousse un soupir de soulagement. Pourquoi, exactement, se sent-il soulagé ? Il n'en sait rien. Il n'est pas heureux du fait que John se barre, mais peut-être parce que ça s’est calmé, à l’intérieur. Peut-être, simplement, parce que maintenant que John est parti, il va pouvoir renouer avec le contrôle. La logique.

 

Les coudes plantés sur les genoux, Sherlock enfouit son visage entre ses grandes mains. Il faut qu’il bouge.

 

Il faut qu’il parte un peu.

 

…

 

 

La cuisine baigne dans un soleil de plomb. Ce soleil qu’ils ont tous accueilli avec soulagement au début du mois d’avril et qui les épuise maintenant. Cette chaleur... Elle repousse une mèche de cheveux du dos de la main, se penche de nouveau sur ses crevettes. Avocat, pamplemousse, crevettes. Il  _adore_  cette recette. Il devrait manger un peu, ce soir. Après le match.

Sur la gazinière, une large casserole bouillonante. Parce que John mange des pâtes, lui, après le match.

 

Eve Watson jette un œil à la pendule.  _20h57_.

 

_En retard. Encore._

 

Elle abandonne son large couteau au plan de travail, s'immobilise. Ses yeux fatigués fixent un point vague, quelque part sur le lino de la cuisine.

Elle est une belle femme de quarante ans. Son teint est frais, quoique huileux des chaleurs de la journée, de celles de l’eau qui boue. Ses yeux sont bleus, d’un bleu plus bleu que le bleu de John. Un bleu d’océan sous l'été indien. Les rides qui auréolent ces grands yeux de voyage sont les vestiges de beaucoup de rires, de sourires tendres et de soucis, aussi. Sa bouche est un pli de douceur rose. Une bouche de maman qui conseille, qui embrasse. Une bouche qui a chanté tant de berceuses.

 

Elle tourne son visage vers le salon. Si calme. Les meubles semblent dormir dans la torpeur de la soirée. De vieux meubles. Ils pourraient raconter bien des histoires. Ils pourraient raconter les rires des garçons qui explosent, parce qu’ils ont joué un mauvais tour. Eve sourit. La maison est vibrante de souvenirs. Vibrante de leurs cris. Des pas qui courent. Des verres brisés. Des portes qui claquent.

Et quand ils se battaient. Et quand Sherlock avait si peur qu’il se lassait bercer. Et quand ils suçaient encore leur pouce.

 

Elle soupire. C’est fini. Tout ça. Les voix d'enfants, les cauchemars et les peluches.

 

Aujourd’hui, ils passent comme des fantômes. Le corps de l’un est élancé, trop maigre, presque trop grand.  Celui de l’autre est sec, musculeux et nerveux, si nerveux. Les boucles brunes tombent sur de fines épaules, les mèches blondes devant les yeux bleus. Bleu d'azur. Puis ils ne parlent plus. Plus vraiment. Ils deviennent secrets. Leurs yeux sont leur voix.

John, qui n’a plus de patience. John et son petit volcan intérieur. Endormi depuis si longtemps qu’il ne se lasse plus de cracher son feu désormais.

 

Elle soupire encore.  _Mais qu’est-ce qu’ils foutent ?_

 

Le bourdonnement frénétique de son portable la tire de ses réflexions dans un sursaut. Elle bondit sur l’appareil qui vibre furieusement à côté de la bouilloire, décroche.

 

« John ? »

 

Il y a un silence à l’autre bout. Puis un raclement de gorge.

 

  _Merde_.

 

« Pardon… Allô ? »

 

« Madame Watson ? »

 

Eve expire en silence. Ses épaules s’affaissent sous le poids de l’appréhension. Pitié. Pas  _elle_. Elle inspire courageusement. Colle un sourire à sa face.

 

« Docteur Lambert ! Pardonnez-moi j’étais… » Elle lance un regard à la ronde. « En cuisine. Est-ce que tout va bien ? »

 

Silence à nouveau. Puis la voix féminine, familièrement piquante semble jaillir du néant jusqu’au tympan d’Eve : « Je me porte comme un charme, Madame Watson, merci. Puis-je me permettre de vous retourner la question ? Comment vont les garçons ? »

 

Eve se mord hargneusement la lèvre inférieure, ravalant le « Non mais de quoi je me mêle, pétasse ? » qui lui brûle la langue.

 

« Je… Ils vont bien. Je suppose. » Elle articule un  _fuck_  silencieux. « Ils sont au match. »

 

« Au match ? » La voix se fait soupçonneuse. « A cette heure-ci ? »

 

« Oui. A cette heure-ci. » Eve répond, cassante. « Vous appeliez pour... ? »

 

Un nouveau raclement de gorge, puis le bruit familier des pages que l’on tourne. « Sherlock a manqué son dernier rendez-vous. »

 

 _Evidemment_.

 

Eve ne retient pas son soupire de lassitude. Elle lève les yeux au plafond. La pièce s’assombrit doucement à mesure que le soleil baisse.

 

« Ah. Oui, c’est… Je vais lui dire deux mots. »

 

«  _Deux mots_  ne seront pas suffisants, Madame Watson. » Les pupilles d’Eve roulent exagérément dans leur orbite. « Ces séances ne sont pas une option. Combien de fois faudra-t-il vous le répéter ? Vous ne prenez pas la chose sérieusement, j’en ai peur. » Elle fait une pause. « Il en a besoin, Madame Watson. Vous êtes, ce me semble, bien placée pour comprendre  _combien_  il en a besoin. »

 

« Je m’excuse, Docteur. Je lui dis à chaque fois. Il est un peu… Enfin, il a seize ans vous savez. Ce n’est plus évident. Il a tellement grandit. Il a changé. Il n’écoute plus. C’est pareil pour John… »

 

Lambert pousse un soupir dans le combiné.

 

« Je ne veux pas vous inquiéter, Madame Watson. Vraiment, ce n’est pas mon intention. Mais vous avez encore le statut de famille d’accueil. Et chaque mois je suis tenue de faire le bilan, je dois rendre mon rapport au bureau des services sociaux. C’est toujours la même rengaine. C’est pénible, j’en suis consciente, mais… Que leu dirai-je ce mois-ci ?  Rien de bien positif, je peux vous l’assurer. »

 

Le cœur d’Eve manque un battement. Ça fait toujours aussi mal. Tous les mois, la même douleur.  

 

« Il a manqué  _beaucoup_  de séances ces derniers mois. » La psychiatre poursuit. « Il faut rattraper tout ça, Madame Watson. Je compte sur vous. C’est d’accord ? »

 

Silence.

 

« Allô ? »

 

Eve a envie d’hurler. Mais parce qu’elle est une adulte, une mère, saine d’esprit et réfléchie, elle se contente de parler.

 

« Qu’insinuez-vous, Docteur ? »

 

Le  _tick_   _tchack_  d’un Bic quatre couleurs qu’on harcèle parvient jusqu’aux oreilles d’Eve.

 

« Je n’insinue rien, Madame Watson. Sherlock  _n’est pas_  votre fils. Votre demande d’adoption a été prise en compte, je vous le répète. Inlassablement. Mais vu ses antécédents traumatiques, on ne peut pas se permettre de le placer définitivement, pas encore. Et peu importe qu’il vive sous votre toit depuis dix ans. Peu importe, même, s’il vous appelle  _maman_. Là n’est pas la question. »

 

Eve secoue la tête dans un geste de dénie. « Ça n’a pas de sens. »

 

« Comment ? Qu’est-ce qui n’a pas de sens, Madame Watson ? »

 

« Je veux dire… Pardon. Bien sûr. Ces séances sont très importantes. Un suivi psychologique est indispensable. Je comprends tout ça. Je l’ai toujours poussé dans votre bureau. Vous le savez. Mais  _pourquoi_  les choses prennent-elles tant de temps ? L’adoption. Ça fait cinq ans, Docteur. Cinq ans que le dossier est rempli. Propre. Plié. Perdu dans leurs bureaux. Cinq ans qu’on se ronge les ongles avec Georges. Qu’on a peur qu’ils nous l’enlèvent. Enfin, dix ans d’ailleurs. Depuis le début. Même si c’était si dur, il est… Il est comme mon enfant. Vous savez cela, n’est-ce pas Docteur ? » Eve réfrène les tremblements de sa mâchoire. « Il est un frère pour John. Pour Harriet. Du moment où il a passé notre porte pour la toute première fois. »

 

A l’autre bout, Lambert se tait. Elle se tait parce qu’elle connaît ce discours. Elle se tait, parce qu’elle n’a pas la réponse qu'Eve se désespère d'entendre. C’est vrai, c’est dur. Mais elle ne peut rien. Elle n’est que la psychiatre. Le soutien psychiatrique de tous ces enfants blessés.

 

« Je sais cela, Madame Watson. Je sais. » Le Bic se tait. « Ecoutez, voilà ce qu’on va faire. Vous me l’envoyez demain. C’est d’accord ? On oublie cette histoire de rendez-vous manqués. Si vous me l’envoyez demain. » Elle insiste. « A quatorze heures. »

 

Eve hoche la tête vaguement. Son cœur bat encore très fort. « Oui, je… C’est entendu. Il sera là, je vous le promets. »

 

« C’est pour son bien. » Eve ferme les yeux, sa tête se balance doucement. « Et, Madame Watson ? »

 

« Oui ? »

 

« Ça ira, vous verrez. Un jour, tout ça sera derrière vous. » Silence. « Bonne soirée. »

**Author's Note:**

> Hey :)
> 
> Première fic que je poste sur ce site, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. J'ai déjà rédigé plusieurs chapitres, mais j'écris et poste plutôt lentement en général, navrée...  
> Voilà, j'espère aussi que l'écriture au présent n'est pas trop dérangeante. Je serais ravie d'avoir votre avis sur ce premier chapitre :D
> 
> Froggy


End file.
